


Fake Jewel

by DeathRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/pseuds/DeathRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion seeks refuge in his son's room after making his wife angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Jewel

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.

title: Fake Jewel  
by: The Rose in Death's Garden (DeathRose)  
written for: The HPFC Return of the Weird Prompt Thing (Day 53) and the HPFC That's Our Song! Competition (fake jewel)  
pairing: Orion Black/Walburga Black  
prompt: "Your mother is scary."

* * *

"Eek, a monster!"

That was all the warning Orion got before he was pelted with several stuffed toy dragons after entering his son's bedroom.

"It's not a monster, Sirius, it's just me," he whispered.

"That's what a monster would say!" the little boy cried, lobbing another stuffed animal in his father's direction.

"For Merlin's sake, son, keep your voice down. I'm trying to hide."

"Daddy? Why are you hiding in my room?" Sirius asked in obvious confusion.

"Your mother is scary. That's why."

Now the child was eyeing him with a pitying look.

"Why is she mad at you, Daddy? What did you do?"

"I told her I wouldn't mind having a daughter..."


End file.
